Halo: Reach action figure adventures
Halo: Reach action figure adventures was a series created by TheGuineapigfool. Below you will find all the episodes, characters, vehicles, objects, animals, people, places, how the series was created, about it, and the list of all episodes. Contents Episodes Characters Vehicles Objects Animals People Places How the series was created About the series 1. Episodes The Arrival 1 The Arrival 2 The Arrival 3 Episode 1: Pilot Episode Episode 2: Waxing Crescent Luna (Moon) Exploration Episode 3: Encounter Episode 4: Three of a kind Episode 5: Planet Mercury Exploration Episode 6: Waxing Gibbous Moon Exploration Episode 7: Venus Exploration Episode 8: Full Moon and Lunar Eclipse Exploration Episode 8.5: Snow Encounter Episode 9: Double Christmas (special) Episode 9.5: New Years Eve (special) Episode 10: A Hangover Episode 10.5: Daytime (Outside) Exploration Episode 11: Dog and Valentine's Day Encounter Episode 12: Waning Gibbous Moon and Guinea pig Encounter Episode 12.5: Birthday (special) The Movie Episode 13: Mars Exploration Episode 14: Last Quarter Moon Exploration Episode 15: Waning Crescent Moon Exploration Episode 16: Conflict Episode 17: Death Short #1 Short #2 Short #3 Episode 18: Zombie Outbreak (Part 1 of 2) Episode 19: Zombie Outbreak (Part 2 of 2) Episode 20: White Pine Tree Exploration Short #4 Episode 21: Jupiter Exploration Episode 22: Death Experience Episode 23: Basketball Episode 24: 4th of July (special) Episode 25: Train Exploration Short #5 Episode 26: Engagement Episode 27: Saturn Exploration Short #6 Episode 28: Return of the Zombies (Mutated) (Part 1 of 2) Episode 29: Return of the Zombies (Mutated) (Part 2 of 2) Episode 30: Marriage Episode 31: Titanic Model Exploration Episode 32: Rage of the Titans Episode 33: Uranus Exploration Episode 34: Earth Marble (Made from Recycled Glass) Encounter Episode 35: A Date Episode 36: The Hurricane Episode 37: Constellations and Stars Exploration Episode 38: Asteroid Vesta Exploration Episode 39: Dwarf Planet Ceres Exploration Episode 40: Halloween (Haloween) Encounter Episode 41: Football Episode 42: Sexual Occassion Episode 43: Jail Time Episode 44: The Meteor Shower Episode 45: Sun Exploration The Movie 2: Florida Vacation Episode 46: Return to the Past (Part 1) Episode 47: Kidnapped (Part 1 of 2) Episode 48: The Return of Snow Episode 49: Kidnapped (Part 2 of 2) Episode 50: Return Episode 51: Birth Episode 52: Time Travelers Episode 53: Reinforcements Episode 54: Another Wedding (Part 1 of 2) Episode 55: Another Wedding (Part 2 of 2) Episode 56: Boat Exploration Episode 57: Transformed Episode 58: Unexpected News Episode 59: Power Mail (1/2) Episode 60: Garden Exploration Episode 61: Power Mail (2/2) Episode 62: Another Birth Episode 63: Grave Robbers Episode 64: Frason's Revenge Episode 65: Ghost Encounter Episode 66: Neptune Exploration Episode 67: Battle Episode 68: Water Park Episode 69: Tsunami Outbreak (Part 1 of 3) Episode 70: Tsunami Outbreak (Part 2 of 3) Episode 71: Tsunami Outbreak (Part 3 of 3) Episode 72: Pluto Exploration Episode 73: Mountain Hikers Episode 74: Redwood Tree Encounter Episode 75: Sex (again) Episode 76: Strip Club Episode 77: Tree House Episode 78: Return to the Past (Part 2 of 2) Episode 79: Flood Encounter Episode 80: Comet Exploration Episode 81: Galaxy Exploration Episode 82: Morgan's Girlfriend Episode 83: A Surprising Reunion Episode 84: Redwood Tree Encounter Episode 85: Dance Competition Episode 86: Black Ops Episode 87: Concert Episode 88: Guitar Encounter Episode 89: School Episode 90: Dirt Road Episode 91: Alien Pregnancy Episode 92: Raped Episode 93: Thanksgiving (Special) Episode 94: Newcomers Episode 95: Pizza Delivery Episode 96: Power Outage Episode 97: Farmland Episode 98: Alien Birth Episode 99: Tree Climbers The Movie 3 (Episode 100): Utah Vacation The Supposed End? Episode 101: Revival Episode 102: The Assholes Episode 103: Matchmaking Infiltration Episode 104: First Attempt To Stop The Assholes Episode 105: Colisuem Showdown Episode 106: The Next Round Episode 107: A Jetpacker's Conclusion Episode 108: Emile Surrenders Episode 109: Kat's End Episode 110: The End of The Assholes Episode 111: Morgan Returns Episode 112: Good Samaritan Episode 113: A New Clan Episode 114: Return of Nathan Episode 115: Relocated Episode 116: Settling in Episode 117: Comforted Episode 118: Banned Episode 119: Reinstatement Episode 120: International Observe The Moon Day Episode 121: Michael Leaves Episode 122: Return to the Old House Episode 123: Located Episode 124: The Bomb Episode 125: Kaboom! Episode 126: Lost Episode 127: Michael Returns Episode 128: Funeral for Piper and Daisy Episode 129: Grief to Anger Episode 130: Rebuilding Begins Episode 131: Interruption Episode 132: Rebuilding Continues Episode 133: Collapse Of Old House Episode 134: Revenge Episode 135: Remote Rebuilder Episode 136: Successful Rebuild Episode 137: Dwayne Returns Episode 138: Pirates Episode 139: Swimming Episode 140: Noble Chief Episode 141: Bomber Strikes Again Episode 142: Detonation Aborted Episode 143: Cats Encounter Episode 144: The Chocolate Dogs Episode 145: The Fast and Shy Guinea Pig Episode 146: Camping Episode 147: Worst Betrayal Ever Episode 148: Boom! Episode 149: Finding a New House Episode 150: New House The Movie 4: California Vacation Episode 151: Church Episode 152: Power Mail (2/2) Episode 153: Online Noble Chief Encounter Episode 154: Discovery Episode 155: Moved back Episode 156: The Ghost of The Moon Episode 157: Trampoline Exporation Episode 158: Morgan Changes Episode 159: Monster Energy Drink Encounter Episode 160: Ferris Wheel Riders Episode 161: Rock Encounter Episode 162: Divers Episode 163: Adam Gets Engaged Episode 164: Halo Competition (1 of 2) The Movie 5: Texas and Louisiana Vacation Episode 165: Skiers Episode 166: Halo Competition (2 of 2) Episode 167: Party Episode 168: Canoing Episode 169: Cows Episode 170: GTA IV Episode 171: Adam's Wedding Episode 172: Emile's wrong doing Episode 173: Morgan's Revenge on the OMN Episode 174: Bike Riders Episode 175: Arizona Exploration Episode 176: The Grand Canyon Episode 177: Return to Virginia Episode 178: Halo: Reach Campaign Episode 179: Completion Episode 180: Hikers Episode 181: Snow Boarders Episode 182: Igloo Creators Episode 183: Golf Players Episode 184: Amanda's Engagement Episode 185: Soccer Episode 186: More Sexy Times Episode 187: Amanda's Wedding Episode 188: Tristan Gets A Girlfriend Episode 189: Swingset Encounter The Movie 6: Alaska Vacation Episode 190: Matchmaking Episode 191: Forge Episode 192: Custom Games Episode 193: Fire Encounter Episode 194: Morgan's Betrayal Episode 195: Skateboarders Episode 196: Tristan's Wedding Episode 197: Last Time with the Trains Episode 198: Prometheus Episode 199: The Last Adventure on Prometheus Episode 200: The End of Halo: Reach action figure adventures 2. Characters Emile Jorge Noble 6 Spike Mac Buster Marcus Tristan Dustin Jack Matthew Kat Ryan Carter Jun Grant Evan Joe Rose Cole Hunter Frank Brice Mike Chuck Gary Jordan Morgan Mario Radio Guy John Scott Michael Colt Cody Max Zack Frason Grunt Major Adam Cameron Amanda Travis Daniel Dylan Tyler Aaron Grunt Spec Ops Brute Garret James Trevor Jerry 3. Vehicles Warthog Ghost Gauss Warthog Rocket Warthog Red Mongoose Blue Mongoose Battle Damaged Mongoose Default Mongoose 4. Objects Telescope The Bar Xbox Computer Trains The Church 5. Animals Piper Daisy Gary (Cat) Socks Connor Maya Speedy 6. People Morgan Evans (Human) Nathan Dwayne 7. Places House #1 House #2 Prometheus 8. How the series was created The series was created at 8:00pm on November 3rd, 2010. 9. About the series The series was created for comedic and entertainment purposes. 10. List of all episodes List of Episodes